Saïx
|limit=Berserk |first=''Kingdom Hearts II'' |original=Unknown |engvoice=Kirk Thornton |japvoice=Ginpei Sato }} Saïx, the , is a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts II, and is Rank VII within Organization XIII, as well as the apparent second-in-command. He wields the element of Moon, and uses his element to enter a berserk rage where he mercilessly attacks opponents with his massive claymore. He commands the Berserker Nobodies. Saïx is the second-to-last members of the Organization to fall, and is perhaps the strongest among them besides Xemnas, fitting given his position as the second-in-command. Saïx along with all other members of the Organization, will be a playable character in the multiplayer mode of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'First Entry' Organization XIII's Number VII. He was in pursuit of the renegade Axel, but for some reason seemed more concerned about Sora's well-being. Saïx has no heart, but knows all too well how to injure one. No doubt his poise belies a more savage nature. He also insinuated he knew something about Riku. *'Second Entry' Organization XIII's Number VII. Saïx relentlessly chased the renegade Axel. It was also he who caught Kairi after she eluded Axel, and threw her into the castle dungeon. If Saïx sees something he can use, he will--and without a second thought. *'Organization XIII' Organization XIII's Number VII. Nobodies like him may look like they respond emotionally, but this is, in fact, a ruse. Nobodies have no hearts. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hollow Bastion Saïx first appearance is in Hollow Bastion, along with all surviving Organization members, excluding Axel, to taunt Sora. He remarks "You're doing well", but like the others (save for Xigbar), does not confront Sora. Twilight Town Upon Sora's second visit to Twilight Town, the trio fight off several Nobodies that were attacking Seifer and his gang. After they save him, Saïx appears before them, applauding their battle skills. He warns them of a traitor in the Organization: Axel, and he says that he might be in Twilight Town somewhere. Sora insults the Organization, remarking on how they're "not a very organized Organization". Saïx is unfazed, and tells Sora to watch his back, for Axel will stop at nothing to turn him into a Heartless. Sora declares he is not worried, prompting Saïx to remark that the Organization would want nothing to happen to Sora. He also cryptically remarks that the Organization knows how to "injure a heart". He then opens a portal of darkness behind him, and Sora thinks of jumping in after him, though Saïx overhears this and advises not to do so, lest he end up like Riku. Sora inquires as to what he means, but Saïx immediately leaves to report to Xemnas that he succeeded in placing Sora in a state of confusion and frustration to keep him going toward their goal. Saïx also states that Axel may prove a thorn in their side, which leads to Xemnas giving him orders to deal with the renegade. The Heartless Invasion Saïx next appears in Hollow Bastion during the Heartless Invasion, interrupting Axel and Sora's conversation, and forcing the traitor Nobody to flee. Saïx ensures that Axel will be rightly punished, but Sora is not mollified, his only goal being to enter the realm of darkness to rescue Kairi. His face unreadable, Saïx asks Sora to prove just how much he cares about Kairi. In response, Sora actually gets onto his knees and begs at the Nobody's feet. Seeing Sora's devotion to the Princess of Heart, Saïx sees this as a further opportunity to enrage and confuse Sora so that he might further the Organziation's goal. He refuses Sora's wish, eliciting a hot fury. Bending Sora's anger to suit his own needs, Saïx convinces Sora to destroy more Heartless so that the hearts held within them are released by the Keyblade. Then they may flock to Xemnas's synthetic Kingdom Hearts, which will be all the closer to completion because of it. At that moment, Maleficent appears, declaring with much aplomb that Kingdom Hearts will belong to her. She summons more Heartless to attack Saïx, despite Sora's protests, but Saïx calmly summons several Nobodies to destroy the attacking Heartless. Maleficent then places herself between Sora and the Nobodies, telling him to devise a way to vanquish the Organization. Swarmed by Nobodies, she is overwhelmed and disappears, allowing Saïx to resume convincing Sora to release more hearts. But before he can finish his ploy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are rescued by a portal of darkness that swallows them up (which was Maleficent's doing). The World That Never Was Saïx is seen again talking to Kairi in her cell in the World That Never Was. He tells her, much to her horror, that she is the "fire that feeds Sora's anger." Kairi realizes that Sora is getting lured into a trap. When Sora makes it to Crooked Ascension he aims to confront Kairi and Naminé, but Riku (still cloaked and in the form of Xehanort's Heartless) attacks him from behind. Saïx does a back flip in the air, and lands a few feet away. Riku then slams him up against the wall. However, Saïx opens up a portal behind him and sinks away into the wall with a smirk. Saïx again appears in the World That Never Was to Sora, who had managed to work their way through the Organization's floating fortress. The Organization member says that Kairi no longer needs him and makes a cryptic remark about a "friend from the darkness". Sora is not deterred by Saïx's manipulative comments, but Saïx is not concerned. He tells Sora that Kingdom Hearts is nearly done, pointing to a heart-shaped moon in the sky and asking Sora if he can hear the hearts euphoria. He then summons more Heartless for Sora to destroy, but his attention is quickly turned to Maleficent, who has also infiltrated the castle along with Pete. He takes this in stride, wondering in an amused voice if the intrusions will ever end, and soon after vanishes to check on Kingdom Hearts. Saïx appears to Xemnas, who is watching Kingdom Hearts come closer to completion. He asks the Superior if he can end the charade and Xemnas allows him to do so, as Sora's part in their plan is done with and can now be killed. Saïx smiles and remarks that he's waited so long to hear that. Saïx awaits Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi in a room with a direct view of Kingdom Hearts: Addled Impasse. He calls Sora by the name of "Roxas", saying only he could've made it this far, though Donald vehemently states that he is Sora. Saïx does not care and summons his claymore, and simply says "Different name, same fate", then he creates a powerful shockwave with sheer strength alone managing to push away Kairi and Riku back towards the entrance of the room and putting up a forcefield, separating them from the battle, yet doing no harm. He then confronts Sora, Donald, and Goofy, adding the power of the moon that was Kingdom Hearts to his already great power, at last revealing the savage nature that lay hidden under his calm exterior. However, despite Saïx's great strength, speed, power, and skill, he loses the battle. Defeated and mortally wounded, he slowly steps towards the moon. He sadly asks Kingdom Hearts where his heart is, before fading back into darkness. Personality Next to Xemnas, Saïx is possibly the most "nobody-like" of the Organization and despite claiming to remember what possessing a heart was like, behaves mostly as a cold, emotionless and efficient operative. In almost all of his appearances, he acts very calmly, never losing composure in even the direst of situations. He appears to be the most intelligent member of Organization XIII next to Xemnas. The only other members who may be able to exhibit these two traits are Marluxia and Zexion. The only thing Saïx seems to "care" about is acquiring a heart and, by extension, Kingdom Hearts. More than any other member of the Organization, Saïx seems dedicated to their goal, repeatedly stating his desire to "truly, finally exist". Even his last words were to Kingdom Hearts, sadly asking for his heart. It is unclear, but unlikely that he knew of Xemnas' plans to use Kingdom Hearts for more power. Saïx can also be quite cruel, claiming to know very well how to injure a heart, and was not above manipulating Sora's emotions by having him beg to see Kairi, only to refuse his request. But this calm exterior belies a savagery. In his final confrontation with Sora under the heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts, he becomes a berserk force of destruction. Unlike his calm and reserved manner that is usual of him, in battle he roars, shouts, and attacks like a ferocious beast with no sense of self control. In fact, he is practically psychotic with the influence of the moon. Also, During Saïx's conversation with Xemnas, he asks if he "can end this charade." Xemnas replies with an "indeed", and Saïx gives a smile. This implies that Saïx was made to act calm, just for the mission with Sora. It is also seen that he must have done well in his missions in 358\2 Days for his throne is among the highest with Xemnas, Marluxia, and Xaldin. Though this no suprise seeing the traits above. Fighting Style Saïx is a very powerful member of the Organization. Most likely the most powerful next to Xemnas. Throughout most of the game, he is seen as a calm and collected figure, but in battle, he is a wild, dangerous opponent. He uses brute strength and his large claymore to attack, but his true danger is his "Berserk" form which while using the power of the moon. As he fights, a "Berserk" bar in the corner of the screen fills. When full, Saïx enters a savage, bestial state, attacking rapidly and without mercy, snarling and roaring loudly. His strength is also enhanced to the point of almost being invincible. He creates powerful shockwaves when he throws his weapon or is in a rush. Blue flames also sprout up during most of his attacks. These flames are the same color of jis hair and have the same ambiance of Kingdom Hearts. While he is not going berserk, Saix is a normal but still powerful in which he spends most of his time stretching his arms towards the moon, gathering more power. His only weakness is when he throws his claymore or drops Sora can pick it up and use against him, knocking him out of his "Berserk" state and inflicting mass damage. The claymore he wields has large white jutting out the top when he prepares to fight. Saix has also been seen with a new claymore resembeling a tuning fork. The Nobodies under his command, the Berserker, follow his attack style, using brute strength and a large weapon, but also have the same major weakness as Saïx. Quotes "Don't be reckless, do you want to end up like Riku?" "Don't let your guard down, Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless." "True we don't have hearts, but we remember what it was like, that's what makes us special. We know all too well how to injure one." "Different name, same fate!" "You are the fire that feeds Sora's anger." "Pitiful Heartless mindlessly collecting hearts, and yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts, they gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make...Kingdom Hearts!" "We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless." "Our Kingdom Hearts... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts... Can you hear their euphoria?" "If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." "Why...Kingdom Hearts...where is my...Heart?" Trivia *Saïx's name is spelled without an umlaut in Japanese media ("Saix," as opposed to "Saïx"). *Why he is second-in-command when he is number VII is unknown. It could possibly be because he was the first of the new members that were not former apprentices to Ansem The Wise, or that the number seven is, in mathematical terms, the median (number that marks the center) of the list of numbers from 1 to 13. The numerical rankings of the Organization do not represent their seniority, contrary to appearance. (This is why No. II, Xigbar, is not second-in-command.) Also, he might have been the strongest member next to Xemnas. Xemnas probably felt he was the most reliable member. This could be supported that both believe that rage is the heart's strongest emotion as demonstrated by Saïx's fighting style as well as Xemnas referencing rage during combat as well. *The reason for his X-shaped scar on his face has not yet been revealed. However, it does bear resemblance to Leon's and Seifer's scars if they were overlapped over each other. *Like Xigbar, Saïx was one of Xemnas's bodyguards. When Yen Sid showed three Organization members, Saïx was on the left side of Xemnas. *Saïx's transformation under the moon's power is a reference to the ancient belief that the moon caused madness, hence the term "lunatic". This is also a modern belief that the phases of the moon can affect a person's mood. It may also refer to the legend of the werewolf, humans who became savage beasts under the influence of a full moon. *When Saïx goes berserk, his scar appears to change shape, becoming jagged around the edges. His eyes also glaze over and turn yellow in colour. fr:Saïx Category:The World that Never was Category: World That Never Was Category: Organization XIII Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Original characters